Rage
Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances = |related = The Blood vial, Lore, Combat (Blood Omen 2), Fury, Berserk, Immolate}} Rage is a concept seen in Blood Omen 2, Kain gained Rage in Combat through blocking enemy attacks. A certain level of Rage was required to utilise theDark Gifts Fury,Berserk and Immolate. Heads-Up Display aka HUD "The horizontal bar at the top of the H.U.D. is your Rage Meter. Every time that you successfully block an attack, the Rage Meter will increase. When it is full enough, you will be able to use Fury, Berserk, or Immolate to strike an enemy with more power." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 2. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Note: "The following three gifts (Fury, Berserk, Immolate) can only be used when a certain percentage of Kain's Rage meter is full." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2 manual p15. (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download. Rage is seen throughout Blood Omen 2 as the attribute is represented by a 'Rage Meter', above the weapon icon on the HUD (Head's-Up Display) used in-game. The bar would fill up a small amount for every enemy attack that Kain blocked whilst in Combat mode. The Heads-Up Display: 3)Rage Meter "This is the topmost meter that extends to the right of the screen and fills with blue as Kain's Rage increases. Every time Kain blocks an enemy attack, his rage goes up." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2 manual p17. (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download. When the Rage Bar reached a certain level (about two thirds for Fury, four fifths for Berserk and completely filled for Immolate), the bar and Kain would glow red indicating aCombat Dark Gifts could be used and allowing Kain to use the respective Dark Gift. "'''Hold L2 and Select Fury; Press O to strike when the Rage Bar is active"' - "Kain will glow red when your rage bar is full (as it is now) to let you know that Fury can be used. You've only got one shot, so use it well. With the auto target button held, press the Dark Gift button for a Fury attack"'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 11.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 "This allows Kain to perform a stronger and more powerful attack using claws or weapons. Once Fury has been selected from the Dark Gift menu, block enemy attacks until Kain begins to glow. Then, while still in autoface mode, press the O button to perfom the Fury attack. " Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2 manual. pg15 (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download. "This allows Kain to perform a speed attack. Once Berserk has been selected from the Dark Gift menu and Kain enters autoface mode, he will begin to glow. Then, press the button to perform the Berserk attack in autoface mode" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2 manual. pg15 (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download. "'''Dark Gift:Berserk' Like Fury, Berserk can only be used once you have filled your rage meter by blocking an opponent's attack. When Kain glows red, auto target your enemy and press the Dark Gift button. He'll unleash a flurry of blows with his weapon or claws, knocking the enemy to the ground in slow-motion."'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 54.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Immolate "Kain can destroy some enemies without touching them. The Immolate power, when cast upon the enemy, will cause it to light on fire. With Immolate selected and the Rage meter fully powered up, autoface an enemy and press the Dark Gift button to Immolate it." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2 manual. pg15 (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download. "'''Dark Gift:Immolate' In order to use this gift, your Rage bar must be completely filled. When Kain glows red, press the Dark Gift button. Even if your opponent is in the midst of an attack, you won't be harmed. You can use this power to lift and engulf him in flames, killing him instantly!"'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002) .Page 71.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Kain was first taught (indirectly) of Rage in Chapter 1:the Slums, in Umah's tutorial, where Umah taught Kain about the usage of Fury and blocking. Notes *Rage is not seen in other games in the Legacy of Kain series; other abilities which are 'powered' such as this one generally refill automatically over time (such as Kain'sMagic Meter in ''Blood Omen'' or the telekinesis meter in ''Defiance'' ). Some related concepts actually seem to do the opposite of Rage;filling when the protagonist deals damage rather than blocks it; BO2-Rage-Empty.png|Empty Rage Bar BO2-BlueRage.png|Blue Rage Bar (no Combat Dark Gift selected) BO2-Rage-Filling.png|Red Rage Bar (Combat Dark Gift selected) BO2-Fury-Rage.png|Glowing Rage Bar - Fury activation BO2-Berserk-Rage.png|Glowing Rage Bar - Berserk activation BO2-Immolate-Rage.png|Glowing Rage Bar - Immolate activation BO2-RageMeter.png|Filled Rage meter (these include Raziel's Wraith Blade Coil in Soul Reaver 2 and the Combat experience]] Meter in Legacy of Kain: Defiance ''- which unlocked Special attacks .) *The HUD in ''Blood Omen 2 was originally to have another indicator on it, which was disabled before the game was released. This circular window (still viewable next to the Rage meter) would have indicated to the player (through relative size and colour) the nearby Enemy/NPC disposition towards Kain. This aspect was dropped along with the other stealth parts of Blood Omen 2. Blood Omen 2 Stealth Page at The Lost Worlds by Ben Lincoln. References Navbox-BO2-itemsequipment Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Items/Blood Omen 2 items Category:Items